Keep Going
by ramblerducky
Summary: This story take places after The Kiss in the Desert episode and picks up pretty much where it left off.


"Fuck, Min…"

The combination of hearing Danny Castellano swear and almost groan the nickname he used for her (that she secretly loved, by the way) just topped off this pretty surreal experience. Here she was, making out and heavily groping her colleague, who 2 years ago or so she despised, in the refreshments alley of their red-eye flight.

Mindy snakes her hand up his chest and fists his hair tight as he tilts his head to place open-mouthed kisses along her neck. She tries to suppress her moans as she feels the pressure of his tongue and his lips gently sucking along her sensitive skin.

"Ugh, Danny" His name escapes her lips as a soft cry more than anything. She hears him growl in response as his hands move from gripping her shoulders, down to cupping her ass. The thought that the ass-grab really_ is_ his move flitters across her mind before she feels him walking her backwards, until her back is against a wall. She vaguely hears the clattering of trays and falling bottles behind her.

_Geez, when did Danny get so…hot? Like, so manly I-am-going-to-take you-right-here hot?_ She always had an inkling about what was lying underneath that tough guy surface…but to feel it – really feel it – for herself was sensory overload. His tongue was lashing against her neck if it wasn't duelling with her own as he kissed her breathless. His hands felt like they were everywhere – on her ass, squeezing her waist, moving along the sides of her breasts, or knotting in her hair like they were now. He's kissing her deeply with his body almost flush against hers. The heat emanating from him was deliciously unbearable.

Mindy needed more. Needed to feel more of him. _Damn him and his long sleeve shirt!_ Her hands slip down and under his shirt, ghosting over his taut stomach, up across his chest and around to his back, stretching the fabric, as she lightly – then not so lightly – drag her nails down his shoulder blades, his skin hot against her fingers, as she pulls him closer to her so she can grind up against him. They're practically humping each other against the wall now, mouths hungrily fused together, the clattering around them becoming rhythmic – matching their moans – as the feel of their bodies rock against each other. Frankly, the drinks alley of a plane was not the most appropriate place to make the noises they were making. So it wasn't at all surprising that a rather high-pitched voice soon rang in their ears.

"Ahem. _Excuse_ me, you both need to get back to your seats. Now". The air hostess has her hands on her hips, eyeing the amorous couple and mess they've made in the alley with annoyance. Bottles of water are splayed across the floor, Danny's shirt is bunched up near his shoulders, exposing his back to the hostess, and Mindy's hair is in a beautiful knotted mess in Danny's hands.

Hearing the voice behind him, Danny captures Mindy's lips with his own one more time for good measure, before slowly pulling back. His hands gently unravelling from her hair, his eyes never leaving her. It takes Mindy a second or two before she blinks and looks up at him. She's met with Danny's penetrating gaze, his lips apart, breathing heavily from the sudden interruption.

"You good?" Danny whispers. Mindy nods, her eyes still kind of glazed over in lust, as she slowly retracts her hands from his shoulders, pulling his shirt down in the process.

Danny half turns his head towards the stewardess. "Okay, we're going back", he says gruffly. He hears the lady 'tsk' a couple of times before walking away. Turning back to Mindy, who is biting her lip shyly now – the adrenaline slowly leaving her body – Danny ducks his head slightly to meet her gaze again.

"Ready to go back?"

"No," Mindy pouts, trying smooth down her hair and straighten her top. Danny chuckles and kisses her gently. He lowers his right hand to find hers, before leading them back through the aisle, avoiding the glances of some of the other passengers. There is no way some of them didn't hear the grunting and moaning going on behind them. As they near their seats, Danny pauses at the side to let Mindy pass. He lets go of her hand as she does so, replacing it on the small of her back as she begins to clamber across his seat and into her own. But then, she abruptly stops, mutters something under her breath and steps back into the aisle. She stretches up to open the overhead compartment, and reaches for her carry bag.

"Sorry, Danny. Need to get something first", Mindy explains, glancing at him quickly. Danny just nods, noticing the slight blush on her cheeks and still very messy head of hair. He can't help but feel a swell of pride that that was his doing. As she reaches into her bag, seemingly looking for whatever important accessory she needed, Danny takes this time to have a moment to think about what just happened.

He hadn't felt that type of passion in a long time. That utter need to just…devour the other person. Blame it on the turbulence, his recollection of that Sante Fe flight, or the fact that he felt so raw from pouring his heart out through that letter he dictated to her just moments before…but something had overcome him. The floodgates had opened, and he wasn't going to back down and stand at the side anymore. He had made up his mind.

He wonders what's going through Mindy's mind though. He knows she enjoyed kissing him. Clearly. But did she know how he felt about her? Did she know how long he had been waiting to do that? _Of course not, idiot, _he thinks to himself. He hadn't really been that vocal…in words, anyway. They needed to talk. But all he wanted to do as he watches her busying herself with whatever she was doing with her bag – it looked like she was just moving things about really – was to kiss her again. But he knows she must be feeling a little confused, possibly embarrassed by what just happened…but fuck, he wanted to kiss her again. To feel her body against his. Hear her say his name _that way_, over and over and…

_No, we need to talk. Once we sit down, I'll tell her everything. My feelings, what I said in the letter, everything._ Danny feels determined. _We're doing this right_. So he is mildly confused when Mindy, after glancing up and down the aisle, quickly chucks her bag aside, shuts the overhead compartment and grabs his hand.

"Min, what are you ––"

"I told you I wasn't ready to go back yet", Mindy quickly says over her shoulder, the slight blush still on her cheeks, as she drags him down to the other end of the cabin.

"Where are we…" but his question trails off as he realizes exactly where she's dragging him to. The end of the next aisle.

The toilets.

_Oh boy. _


End file.
